The guardian and the shinigami
by flame-dragon2
Summary: A new student arrives in Karakura hiding their own secrets, how will Ichigo and the others handle this, who is the new enemy allied to Aizen, how is the new student involved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - prologue

Starting a new school is every teenager's worst nightmare, but in a foreign country is probably a death sentence. Well that's what happened to me, my Father who's Japanese decided that it was about time I learned about my other heritage, which meant traveling from England to Japan. Thank who ever that I took Japanese as a language when I was younger or I'd be in trouble.

I'm seventeen years old and a complete tomboy, though I let my hair grow to about mid waist it's straight jet black but as a blue shine to it when I'm in the light. I'm about 5'9 above average for most girls, I'm normally quite calm and collected but mess with something you're not supposed to then it's like a storm's been unleashed. My eyes are pretty much what freaks everybody out, there ice blue, they say that when I get mad they streak with darker shades of blue like lightning streaking across the sky.

So that brings us to the fact that after stepping of the plane, my Father forced me into a school uniform which I customized, the top remained un tampered with but on the large size so you couldn't see my frame the skirt was replaced with black denim jeans with tears down the right side. I was allowed a few minutes to stash my stuff in the new house, before being dragged out by Dad to the gates of my new school. Walking to the principal's office I pulled my hair and twisted it into a small ponytail giving the image of a guy nearly.

Listening to the principal well more like the sports teacher drone on about the honor of the school and that tomorrow I should arrive in proper dress code but since I was new they would make an exception on my behalf, the only concern they seemed to have was my occasional few weeks missing in school or the fights with other students but my grades seemed to make up for it in their eyes straight A's. Wasting a few more minutes of my time to more ramblings while the principal and I just sat there politely listening with a smile I was free to go find my homeroom class 1-3 according to the piece of paper with my class times, heh idiots didn't even give me a tour, guess I'll explore the halls of Karkura high during lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 New Friends

I was on best behaviour from my father to not start any fights whilst I was in school, it's not my fault that most people tried to start a fight because my eyes are different or that my hair was blue black. Standing outside the door of classroom 1-3 waiting for the teacher to announce me, I let my senses out to scan the area, oh forgot to mention that huh.

I'm the guardian to the jewel of four elements water, fire, earth and air, a powerful and ancient relic that left alone or in the hands of the corrupt could bring destruction upon the world. The guardian is given the ability to tap into these relics to maintain the balance, we are also given a boost to our senses our hearing eyesight and physical strength is increased to the point I could run full sprint down the street and all you would see is a blur if lucky. I could fight with multiple weapons having studied since I was four and was able to fight hand to hand though I prefer my sword, as it was a gift from my mother.

The door slid open snapping me from my thoughts, the teacher stood before me with a look of annoyance, the class whispering to each other but I could hear them as plain as day. Sighing to my self at the unfairness of being placed back into school in a class full of 15 to 16 year olds was not my idea of fun, following the teacher into the classroom the students fell silent, with all eyes on me I took this as my cue so stepping forward I introduced myself.

"Hello my names Roschelle Minimano, it's nice to meet you all" My smile never left my face, but my eyes accessed everyone in the class.

The teacher who pointed to an empty desk next to the window behind a guy with orange spikey hair, turned and continued on with her lesson.

Class wasn't all that bad, the subjects were quite easy to understand, but my senses kept picking up odd energy signals within the class, one came from spikey orange the others from various places around the room. There were only three that were different feel to it but still somewhat similar there was the mammoth guy behind me, the doe eyed girl next to me and glasses towards the front. It was lucky mine was masked with the anklet my mother gave to me before she died, well more like killed by some giant creepy thing in a white mask, nobody believed me though said I was traumatized by what I saw being only five at the time.

When the lunch bell rang all chances of escape vanished, when a boy introduced him self as Keigo Asano my supposedly knight in shining armor who says it was his duty to protect me, that was until some orange died afro guy shoved him out the way saying I was now his. Asano fell into the desk behind him, now he is annoying don't get me wrong but he's still a nice guy so that of course made me snap and it's never good for the person on the receiving end. So standing from my desk I swung my right fist straight into his nose hearing the stratifying snap indicating it was broken.

"One I'm not a piece of property to be claimed, two I don't like you at all and last but not least I don't take kindly to those who hurt my friends even if we just met. I advise you to get out of my sight before I damage something you'll want later on in life" My voice was as cold as ice when I spoke it al ways is when I'm mad, most of the students had edged away from me shaking in fear whilst my eyes blazed with darker streaks of blue.


End file.
